


Baby Boy

by wonuclb



Series: drabbles :p [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuclb/pseuds/wonuclb
Summary: Mingyu kept annoying Wonwoo during Gym until he couldn't take it anymore.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: drabbles :p [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171904
Kudos: 18





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was chilling on my notes and I feel bad for not posting it because the plot wasn't bad so here, enjoy!

"Wonwoo hyung~" Mingyu said with a teasing voice. The two had been fighting since Science class because Mingyu spilled his water on Wonwoo's homework that he worked on since last week. All those sleepless nights were useless, Wonwoo thinks to himself, and it's all because of a man named Kim Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung," Mingyu pouted. Wonwoo sighed and looked at the giant puppy. "What do you want?"

Mingyu's pout turned into a smirk as he walked towards to Wonwoo, making him corned onto the walls of their storage room. "You," he whispered on the older's ear.

That singular word sent shivers to Wonwoo's spine and down to his crotch, which is aching due to the lack of attention.

Mingyu couldn't help but notice Wonwoo sweating and blushing furiously when he said he wants Wonwoo. The younger smirked again, "Wanna do it here?"

Wonwoo stuttered, "Y- you! We don't have lube, you fucker." Mingyu looked at the older as he took out a small bottle of lube and condoms from his pocket.

The boy gasped and hit Mingyu's shoulder, "You planned this didn't you?" The younger didn't give him a response as he took a step closer, capturing Wonwoo's pink lips. "Not really, but I thought it would be handy since we don't really care about Gym and would rather fuck here in the storage room." He smirked for god knows how many.

Wonwoo hummed, "Hm. You horny fucker, now great, my crotch is calling for you. Fix this, daddy."

Mingyu grinned and kneeled in order to eye level Wonwoo's half-hardend cock, "Yes baby boy."

Wonwoo blushed. He went down to Mingyu's lower region, groping his clothed cock from his basketball shorts.

"F- fuck! Wonwoo babe, where do you learn all these stuff?" Mingyu groaned in pleasure. Wonwoo felt proud as he traced circles on the taller's dick, "Anything for Mingyu junior."

The older kept teasing, mercilessly sucking off Mingyu as the boy moaned Wonwoo's name.

"Wonwoo-hyung, you're so good at this- FUCK~" The younger compliments, but was soon turned into a moan as pleasure ran over his body, knees betraying his tall figure while Wonwoo kept sucking his dick.

"O- once you f- finish sucking m- me off, you'll f- face serious c- consequences.." The older smirked, "I don't mind getting punished by Kim Mingyu I would say."

That was it, that was Mingyu's last straw. _Oh fuck I can't deal with this any longer_

Mingyu carried Wonwoo as if 141 lbs was nothing. The taller pined his lover to the wall and kissed him.

It turned to be heated as suspected, but neither cared as they were too busy sucking off each other's faces.

"Y- you have c- condoms and lube, right?" A breathlessly Jeon Wonwoo asked for the second time, and Mingyu swore Wonwoo's deep voice never stops giving him goosebumps all over his body.

Mingyu smirked as he took something out from his pocket, "I gotchu baby."

Wonwoo blushed and playfully smacked Mingyu's arm, "W- were you planning to fuck me?"

"Yes. I couldn't help but look at your ass when you play volleyball like that. I'm gonna fuck you so hard your ass will take a month to recover." Mingyu whispered into Wonwoo's ear.

The older swore he saw Mingyu smirked, "Fuck- let's do it. Volleyball is boring anyways." And just like that, Wonwoo attacked Mingyu's lips as he labeled the boy's lips his.

/ During lunch time /

"Fuck you Mingyu- look what you've done!"

Wonwoo was limping and everyone could see that the boy was in pain and probably did something naughty with his boyfriend.

Mingyu couldn't help but laugh, "You said you love rough sex so why not-" He was cut off by Seungkwan, the diva boo on their group 'seventeen'

"Aish! No more sex talk, we have a kid here." Seungkwan said, pointing at Chan who was almost about to cry since he heard the word 'sex' and imagining sinful things on his head. (Because he witnessed every dirty shit his hyungs have done while he was around, except Jisoo and Seokmin because they're the only holy ones.)

Wonwoo groaned, "I'll never talk to Mingyu ever again. My ass hurts like fuck and it wasn't my fault my butt was looking at you during Volleyball, fuck you."

Mingyu smiled sheepishly and asked a question, "So let's just do soft sex-?"

"NO. Never in a million years. Only rough or I'll cry" Wonwoo whined like a child, which is weird considering the conversation was about how they want to make love. (Which Chan finds it utterly gross)

Seungcheol hisses, "Stop talking about sex. At least not in front of my food."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write smut but I'm learning? pls forgive me :(
> 
> [instagram](https://intagram.com/wonzns)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wonugays)


End file.
